


Nuzlocke: The Diamond is Fragile

by LadyHikariofDarkness



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: Diamond & Pearl & Platinum | Pokemon Diamond Pearl Platinum Versions
Genre: Aoi is Dawn, Haruki is Barry, Satoshi is Lucas, Will not be updated for now past chapter 2, originally on my deviantart, the main three have different names
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-15
Updated: 2016-05-15
Packaged: 2018-06-08 15:11:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6860209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyHikariofDarkness/pseuds/LadyHikariofDarkness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aoi has reach the fated age of 16 and is ready to start her journey. Haruki is her energetic friend ready to prove himself to the world. Satoshi just wants to help the professor. One mishap at Lake Verity leads to these three embarking on a journey through Sinnoh that gets them tangled in something much bigger than they ever thought possible.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

  
A man stood in front of me, in a suit of iron armor with hair a shade close to my own cut short and even. His posture was regal-like as he held his diamond staff next to him, he was radiating power. He observed me closely, his gaze not wavering in his steely grey eyes, but it was relaxed as well, as if he didn't see me as any threat to him. This look trapped me, I couldn't move, as if he had pinned me down with that look alone.

_Fear._

Fear is what I felt. The power he held could and would destroy me in a second flat. I sensed something else keeping me here though. My curiosity wanted to know who this man was, why he was here, and why he wanted me. I wanted to know.

As if reading my mind, the man chuckled, "You will know who I am in due time child, as I to you. Fate has been set in motion, nothing can stop it's will. Not even time or space."

He raised his diamond staff and my consciousness faded.


	2. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Strange dreams and strange moms haunt Aoi as she prepares to get her first Pokemon today.

I woke up with a start, looking around to see I was on my bedroom floor, right in front of my TV. It was around 10 PM. I let out the breath I was holding, I wasn't in that weird place anymore. I guess it was a dream...

I noticed my TV was on, the end of the Red Gyrados special playing. Wait... Crap! Haruki wanted me to watch this for some reason. He's gonna kill me if he finds out I didn't watch it!

By the way, I'm Aoi. I'm a 16 year old living in Twinleaf town and will be getting my Pokémon soon. Are you wondering why I'm not 10? Well, after the Team Rocket problem in Kanto and Johto, the Pokémon League didn't want to put kids in harms way, so they bumped the age limit to 16. Guess they thought teens would be able to handle themselves better.

Anyway, Haruki should be coming over to get me soon. He told me he wanted to go on another evening adventure like old times.

"Aoi!"

That would be my mom. Resident top Coordinator of Twinleaf, she's retired to help raise me after my dad left to go work as a Gym Leader. This doesn't stop all of her fans from trying to get her back into contests.

"Aoi! Did you hear me?"

"Yeah, I'll come down in a sec mom!" I called back.

I gave my room a look over, it wasn't too special. I had a TV with a Wii plugged in, sitting on the floor. I didn't need to play it right now though. My PC (a gift dad got me for my birthday this year, I might add) sitting on my desk in the corner, along with my bed in the opposite corner. Everything thing was organized, surprising since my organization skills leave less than to be desired.

I ran down the hall and down the stairs. My mom was relaxing on the couch, her blue hair (which is the same as mine) hanging over the arm. She saw me and smiled teasingly, "Haruki wanted you to go to his house. I wonder if that boy will ask you out finally?"

I forgot to mention, ever since Haruki (who's the same age as me) and I were kids, my mom and his mom joked about us getting together when we were older. This mortified us, we saw each other as siblings and the idea was shut down repeatedly.

"Mom! Haru and I are **friends**! We don't see each other like that."

"Don't tell me you haven't thought about it~!" , she said wiggling her eyebrows.

This horrified me and I froze, my brain forever scarred. Trust me when I say that you never want to see your own mother do that.... Eugh.

"I'm just gonna go now..."

I sprinted out of that door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Yes, I'm posting all the chapter at once! Don't question my ideas, no matter how weird. Anyway, welcome Aoi into the list of character view points I have! The only difference is that this is in a first person locked with Aoi instead of a rotating or limited third person like the rest I have. I feel it's good to switch perspective types every now and again to better your own writing. It also allows for a better inside perspective than third usually and that's why I chose that for TDiF. Anyway, welcome officially to TDiF. Read on!
> 
> ~LadyHikari


	3. Chapter 2

When I shut the door, I rested against it to calm down for a second. That image of my mom wiggling her eyebrows is now forever seared into my brain. Parents should never scar their children! My mom apparently didn't get the memo.

When I managed to stop my brain from replaying _that_ , I walked over to Haruki's house. Twinleaf town is the smallest town in Sinnoh, the walk isn't, and never will be, bad. I mean, Twinleaf is the only town without a Pokémon center, that's got mean something, right?

As I reached Haruki's house and twisting the doorknob, Haruki burst out the door, knocking me to the ground. He started looking around, his orange eyes filled with confusion.

"I could've sworn I saw Aoi walking over..."

"Down here Sonic." I practically growled.

Haruki looked down at me. He blinked before a sheepish grin broke out on his face. I guess I should describe him now. This is Haruki, resident hyperactive dork of Twinleaf town. Like usual he had on an orange striped polo with his green scarf. Also like usual, he never checks his surroundings.

"But Aoi," he said with a grin as he helped me up,"I gotta go faster."

"If you going faster means me on the ground, covered in dirt, I'll pass." I quipped.

Haruki suddenly kneeled on the ground, reaching for my hand.

"Oh Aoi," he started dramatically,"how I love your sarcastic quips, will you ever date me?"

I chuckled when I heard a loud noise from both our houses, no doubt our mothers decided to eavesdrop on us.

"I'd say yes if I didn't know you see me as a sister. Seriously, it's your fault our parents still think we'll get together." I stated, my tone dry.

"But Aoi," he whined, getting off the ground, "it's funny seeing our moms freak out when I do this!"

"My mom scarred me today because of you! I never want that image to be seen again!" I said with a shiver. Seriously, 'Ruki says the idea of us dating horrifies him, but I just think he finds it funny. "But to bring us back on topic, why'd ya want me over?"

"Right! So, I wanted to go on an adventure with you again, like the ones we did as kids, remember?" He said, a grin of excitement on his face.

I nodded. The evening adventures weren't new, we just haven't done them in a while. We may not have a normal school routine like kids who don't want to be trainers, but our parents did homeschool us like we were in a normal school, thus the high school homework life preventing any fun during the day or night. Only recently have they backed off to let us prepare for our journeys. So, I was expecting one to be perfectly honest.

"Where are we going?"

Haruki laughed, "Lake Verity of course, I want to see if the TV special was right!"

Oh no. Haruki's gonna kill me for not watching it. It'll be so painfully obvious that I didn't watch. Oh nononono-

"Aoi? Ya in there, I'll meet you out on route 201 after you get ready, don't be late or I'll fine you ¥1,000,000! See you there!"

And with that, he ran off... And ran back to his house, all in a couple seconds. As he ran back, he was talking to himself.

"Almost forgot something, I'm so stupid sometimes."

I shook my head with a smile, only Haruki would be like that. I followed him inside. He was already up in his room by the looks of it. I stopped to talk to his mom.

"Hi! Is Haruki upstairs?"

She shook her head with a fond smile, "Yes, Aoi, be a dear and make sure he doesn't hurt himself on his journey." She continued, sarcastically, "I wonder who he got all that energy from. That boy, he admires his father, but he basically takes after only him."

I laughed, "But he has a side that cares just like you, Palmer is way too scatterbrained sometimes for it to get through. He would have only gotten that side from you"

She just chucked, "I guess, but sometimes I wish he didn't idolize him as much."

Yeah, Haruki has a slight (humongous) idolization of Palmer, his dad. I mean if your dad was a Frontier Brain in the Battle Frontier and manned the Battle Tower, gaining the title Tower Tycoon, you'd have some admiration too. Though Haruki does take it a bit far in the admiration department. It's a wonder how he doesn't model himself exactly after his dad.

"True, true. Anyway, I'm gonna go help Haruki upstairs."

With that, I went upstairs and directly to Haruki's room. What I saw when I got inside was..... Not very good. His floor was covered with items and he looked like he was trying to solve a difficult puzzle.

"So, I'm guessing you though dumping your bag on the floor would be the best way to do this?"

Only Haruki would think of something like that. Haruki looked up at me with a pout on his face. I know what he's doing. Haruki stop it. No. No. I'm doing it for you, you have to learn-

"Fine, I'll help."

Dammit. Haruki's face lit up. My palm got well acquainted with my forehead at this point.

"Thank you Aoi! I promise I'll learn how eventually. I swear it! Cross my heart and all that!" Haruki yelled excitedly.

That dork, he knows I can get this done in a couple minutes or less. I took one look at the mess on the floor and looked at Haruki.

"Get me a paper and something to write with."

Haruki's eyes widened at my change in demeanor, but he got me a pen and paper. I took the items, listing his bags contents. Then I marked each item, separating the items into groups. I got on the floor and put all the items back in the bag. Haruki ran to his PC.

He chuckled, "Almost forgot the potion in here, just in case."

He handed me the retrieved potion and I shoved it in the bag. I handed him the organized bag.

"Don't mess it up Haruki, at least wait a few weeks." I teased, "I've got to go grab my bag, I'll see you in a bit."

After I ran back and grabbed my bag, I went to route 201. Haruki was waiting, looking around curiously. He saw me and waved me over.

"Aoi! I almost had to fine you ¥10,000,000!" He laughed.

"You would never do that." I told him with a slight smile.

"True, true." He conceded, "Well, let's go!"

I nodded and we went over to Lake Verity. Since there wasn't any tall grass to the lake, no Pokémon could attack us. We just chatted as we walked over. When we reached the lake, an old man and a teen boy around our age were staring out into the lake. We stopped and just watched.

"Everywhere the light touches is our kingdom Satoshi." The old man said.

The teen seemed confused, "Professor? Why are you quoting Lion King?" You said it, dude.

The old man let a laugh, "My granddaughter has been watching Disney movies, I was visiting on the day she watched Lion King. I thought you'd appreciate a joke to relax the atmosphere of our research a little, even if signs of the red Gyrados were false."

"Yes, but-" the teen tried to ask, but decided against it, "Are we going to go back now?"

"We probably should, new trainers should be coming in the next few days." And with that, the two left, giving us only a brief glance of acknowledgement before departing.

Haruki ran forward to gaze at the lake, "Geez, we should've come here soon, I forgot how cool it was!"

I stayed by the tree lined entrance, preferring to just observe. I noticed a briefcase on the ground.

"Hey Haruki, what's the briefcase next to you?"

Haruki turned around towards me and looked around before finding the briefcase. "I dunno, must've been the old guy's case." He opened it without second thought, "Woah, Aoi, come see this!"

I jogged over and knelt in front of the case, there were three semi-translucent pokéballs, I could see the three Sinnoh starters, Piplup, Turtwig, and Chimchar, each in their own ball. Haruki reached towards one. I slapped his hand away with a glare.

"We've got to return it, not steal his stuff. The old man probably had it on him so it **wouldn't** happen. Besides, he'll probably notice one of the only three things in the case stolen."

"I was just gonna see it for a sec..." And cue Haruki pout, max power. I started to walk away when I heard rustling. Two very agitated Starlys flew out of the now apparent tall grass we were in. Haruki panicked and chose a random ball from the case in a hurry. I did something similar, but actually looked and chose Chimchar. I knew what he chose, I like a challenge, sue me.

We got into an impromptu battle stance, throwing out the new Pokémon in front of us. I had Chimchar use scratch and Haruki's Piplup used pound. The battle ended as quickly as it had started. Haruki turned to me with puppy eyes on full blast.

“Now can we keep them?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> With one Pokemon, I'll explain a few things. You'll get a summary of the Pokemon when caught, hatched or evolved, but only in the beginning of the next chapter to encourage reading the chapters as a whole for details. Also, since there is no pokédollar symbol, this world uses yen. That is all, now read on!
> 
> ~LadyHikari

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally posted on my DeviantArt of the same name.
> 
> Hey everyone! Welcome to the world of TDiF! If the title didn't clue you in, we are in Pokemon Diamond in this story though if you know me, I'm not one to religiously follow the storyline down to the t. This story won't be updated past (in story) Chapter 2 (chapter three on the website) and it will stay that way for at least a little while. I just wanted to move this over to where my other writings were for easy access. Anyway, here are my rules for the Nuzlocke:
> 
> 1\. Catch the first Pokemon you see on a route (I will not have this in play till I receive pokéballs. My starter is not counted as the Verity catch, it is the Sandgem town catch because that is where I can first name it.)
> 
> 2\. All Pokemon who faint are considered dead and are not to be used for the rest of the game
> 
> 3\. All Pokemon must be nicknamed. (I'll take suggestions on Twitter and here when this comes back again)
> 
> 4\. Legendaries and shinies void the first rule. (For obvious reasons)
> 
> With that out of the way, continue on!
> 
> ~LadyHikari


End file.
